Careful
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Story one in Paramore series. based on the song careful. i do not own x-men or song careful. a little Romy


Careful

X-men: Evolution

By: Dragongoddess13

A/N: This is the first story in a series of storied I'm writing based on Paramore songs. Their all ROMY stories. They'll go in order, so you kinda got read each one to keep up.

* * *

_I settled down_

_A twisted up frown disguised as a smile_

_Well you would have never known_

_I had it all but not what I wanted_

'_cause hope for me was a place uncharted and overgrown_

She had once again settled herself on the ledge of the balcony, watching the kids below playing various games. She sighed, feeling guilty for hating how happy they all looked. She was sick of watching people smile and having to fake a smile along with them. She was sick of feeling alone and lost when she knew she was surrounded by people.

All she ever did anymore was mope and she knew how pathetic she seemed. She knew everyone was worried about her, even if they didn't say anything, she could just tell.

After Apocalypse was defeated and sent god knows where, the residence of th mansion had close to doubled. The brotherhood and Magneto's Acolytes had joined the team, and Magneto, after seeing the destruction caused by Apocalypse, decided to focus on his family and the new recruits rather then bringing mutants to glory.

She finally had her own room, which came in handy when she felt like moping by herself, of course a certain Cajun didn't think her moping was such a good idea. Gambit, who insisted that she call him Remy, (so she called him gambit hoping to piss him off enough to leave her alone.) had on numerous occasions told her that she needed to get out and stop taking things so seriously. In fact a few times she caught him following her around town when she walked home from school, as if he were afraid she would do something to herself.

She once asked him why he was following her, and his only response was that he was afraid she would run away again. She then pointed out that she had never actually run away that in fact she had been kidnapped, by him none the less. He mumbled something about technicalities under his breath and then dropped the subject. He hadn't followed her since.

_You'd make your way in. I'd resist you just like this_

"_**You can't tell me to feel."**_

_The truth never set me free_

_So I did it myself._

Logan, the very definition of loner had tried to get her to open up too. He talked about how she was never really alone and how she could get through anything if she would just try. She starred at him incredulously and seeing that he didn't have a lot of credibility in this particular department, gave her a hug and left her to watch the wave hit the cliff side.

She smiled after him though, thankful to know he tried. He had always been like a father to her and she had a feeling he knew she thought of him as one.

_You can't be too careful anymore_

_When all that is waiting for you, won't came any closer_

_You've got to reach a little more. _

_Open your eyes like I opened mine_

_It's only the real world: a life you will never know_

_Shifting your weight to throw off the pain_

_Well you can ignore it_

_But only for so long._

She accidentally absorbed Kitty this morning. It was early and neither one were fully awake, when Kitty bumped into her. It was only the slightest bit of skin contact, but it was enough to knock her out for a good two hours.

When she woke up she had made a joke about using the accident as an excuse to move morning training back an hour or two. They laughed about it, but even though Kitty wasn't mad and didn't blame her, Rogue still felt her depression deepen.

Gambit had come to talk to her about it as she sat on the balcony and after the third time of asking him to leave her alone, she stood from the rail and pushed him over the edge, thankfully Logan was there to break his fall.

As bad as it sounded she had to admit that the argument that ensued afterward, between them made her laugh. That is until Gambit let it slip that she had pushed him off the balcony and Logan came up to talk to her again. It was a painful conversation, she felt like she was six again at the orphanage.

_You look like I did. You resist me just like this_

"_**You can't tell me to heal"**_

_And it hurts remembering_

_How it felt to shut down_

_You can't be to careful anymore_

_When all that is waiting for you. Won't come any closer_

_You've got to reach a little more_

The Professor and Magneto had called all of them into the family room for a house meeting. The look on both their faces varied between Magneto's (who they now called Professor Magnus) anger, and Professor Xavier's worry.

When everyone was seated and ready to listen Professor Xavier told everyone that what they wanted to show us might be upsetting but that we should stay calm no matter what. He then flipped on the TV, and turned the channel to a news broadcast.

_This is channel 4 news coming to you live from a press conference at Werthington Industries where the CEO claims to have, what their calling a mutant cure._

The CEO stood behind a podium and began to give his speech.

"_My son is a mutant, so believe me when I say I do not believe there is anything wrong with being a mutant. But I have been informed that there are many who do not wish to be mutants. Therefore I offer them this. We call it a cure, for lack of a better description, but as I said, I do not believe there is anything wrong with being a mutant. We will be offering this "cure" indefinitely and will be setting up clinics to administer it in several locations all over the country. We hope this work out for all who want it."_

The professor clicked off the TV and turned to the group. He hesitated, knowing the minute he asked the question on his mind, chaos would ensue. He was right. There wasn't a moment of silence in that room as everyone threw in their two cents, debating back and forth.

Somewhere near the beginning, Rogue slipped out of the room, and made her way up stairs to her own room. The minute she walked in she could fell she wasn't alone. She looked around the room, her eyes landing on the lone person sitting on the balcony. She sighed, walking up to him and sitting next to him.

"Remy thought yo' might come up 'ere" Gambit said as she sat down.

"It sounds too good to be true." Rogue said starring down at her feet.

"Maybe." Gambit replied. "Maybe not." She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. There was silence between them for a while until Rogue spoke up again.

"If I wasn't a mutant, would I still be Rogue?" she asked. Gambit looked over at her to see she was starring out at the horizon. He starred that way too.

"It's not 'da powers 'dat make yo' who yo' are chere, it's yo' who make da' powers what 'dey are."

_The truth never set me free, so I'll do it myself_

_You can't be too careful anymore_

_When all that is waiting for you, won't come any closer_

_You've got to reach a little more_

* * *

A/N: Ok, story 1, kind of an opener, not a lot going on, but the next are coming up soon, so stay tuned.

Also I changed up the story a bit and made Warren's dad more simpathetic

Please review, they make me smile.

-RED


End file.
